Some Friendship's Fade While Others Last
by Beaney 4
Summary: Will Serena and Blair remain best friends when a new girl threatens to rip them apart for good?
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer: **The idea for this story was mine but all the characters are from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl and the CW channel.

**Authors Note: **This story just came to me and I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Beaney 4

xoxo

* * *

"Who's that new girl over there?" Hazel asked, giving the girl the once over before sneering with distain at her choice of clothing.

"Who knows? and who cares, when you look like that. Blair Waldorf smirked at her minion.

"Why Hazel, I thought you would have learnt by now, that dressing from a bargain basement store doesn't make the cut and besides looks who the new girl is talking to, Dan Humprey. I mean you can't get much lower than that, I'm so glad Serena dumped him. It was about time too. Case closed their will be no more talk of Targetstore Basement than necessary." Blair finished dressing down Hazel with a sense of control that she felt rarely these days.

Hazel begun fixing her headband and did not reply.

Blair turned her attention away from watching Hazel squirm under her gaze and focused them on the new girl once again. It was true that the girl had no fashion knowledge what so ever but she was rather pretty, she had long black hair that was swept up in a bun on her head with a swirled navy blue head band perched on top. It was not that however that Blair's attention was fixed on it was the gleam in the girl's eyes; it was a look Blair was not use to seeing on any one but herself and Blair knew it spelt trouble in capital letters.

This new girl is bad news, Blair thought to herself before planning on a scheme that would teach the new girl who was in charge around here.

"Well girls what do you say? I think we need to give Targetstore Basement a proper Constance Billard's welcome" Blair queried with a small smirk still on her ruby red lips.

"What do you have in mind B" Hazel asked, eager to get back into Blair's good graces.

"The usual of course, come on girls let's give gossip girl something to talk about" Blair answered.

With Blair in the lead she made her way over to Dan and the new girl.

"Well Cabbage Patch I suggest you find someone else to talk to as I have to show the new girl around now." Blair asked even thought it wasn't a question.

"Thanks Blair nice seeing you to, I'll see you around Olivia it was a pleasure meeting you." Dan replied.

"I'm Olivia, I've heard so much about you, you must be Blair Waldorf daughter of Eleanor Waldorf, I could feel you staring at me before." Olivia stated giving Blair the once over, before proceeding to take out her mobile phone and texting someone.

Blair bristled with anger and knocked the phone out of Olivia's hand honestly who did this girl think she was?

"Olivia now that we know each other there are a few things you should be aware of. One I'm the Queen around here, two you never wear the clothes you are wearing again as they are an embrasement to this school and me and thirdly what I say goes, when I need something you get it for me and fourthly you never ever talk to Dan Humphrey again unless I say so." Blair finished by taking the headband of Olivia's head and throwing it on to the onto the floor next to where Olivia's phone still lay.

"Ohh and you only wear a headband when I say you can" Blair finished with a classic Waldorf smirk.

Blair walked away with her head held high like the true queen she was, without looking back.

Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives on Manhattans elite  
_Looks like Queen B has given her verdict on the new girl and the opinion is out just like the new girl. S seen leaving school early looking forlorn is she ever going to get over lonely boy? And still no sign of Chuck Bass, come out come out where ever you are._

_You know you love me _

_Xoxo _

_Gossip Girl _

* * *

_What did you think ? Should I continue?_

_Please read and Review _


	2. A Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: **The idea for this story was mine but all the characters are from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl and the CW channel.

**Authors Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short I'll update tomorrow with a far longer chapter that will have Blair and Serena in it plus the new girl Olivia meets Serena for the first time. Please review if you read my story, for everyone that reviews I will reply and comment on one of your stories. Soo please read and review.

Beaney 4

xoxo

Charles Bass leaned against a pillar in the van der Woodsen / Bass household with a smirk forming on his lips, as he read the latest Gossip Girl blast. "So there's a new girl in town, hmmm this could become quite interesting" he thought to himself, as scrolled through the pictures accompanying the blast. He saw Blair with the other new girl's phone in her hand and a photo of both the mobile and the headband lying on the Steps of the Met next to near were the new girl was standing. The last photo made his heart ache though, it was a final shot of Blair walking away from the new girl her head was held high and her eyes held the same gleam and sparkle of mischievousness that they had held the first day he had fallen in love with her. Her chestnut brown curls where flowing down her shoulders and she was wearing the ivory crystal headband he had given to her the morning of the Bass/ van der Woodsen wedding. She was so beautiful and untameable he thought to himself sadly before downing the glass of scotch that was next to his hand

Suddenly he was run into by something or rather someone coming around the corner.

"Chuck"

"Serena"

"What are you doing here? Don't you have something better to be doing or someone? If the last few nights have been anything to go by. Or is it drinking tonight that has your fancy? I can see you have started earlier than yesterday." Serena said pointedly staring at the now empty glass of scotch.

"Well sis, unlike you I still have a friend to turn to when I need it and its one that doesn't talk back." Chuck replied sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Haha Chuck, not funny, obviously you haven't been keeping up to date Blair and I are better than ever which is more than I can say about you two."

"Really, that's interesting I wonder how long that will last, and besides when is she going to find out that you still have feelings for Lonely Boy?"

"Chuck, seriously just give it a rest, you may claim that I still have feelings for Dan but everyone but you and Blair can see that you both still care about each other." Serena softened her expression and looked at Chuck to see what his reaction was.

"Serena, you have no idea about what you're talking about Blair means nothing to me and I sure as hell don't mean anything to her after what happened in the Hamptons. " Chuck spoke back to Serena with clenched teeth and a pained look in his eyes."

"Anyway I'm going out for a drink with Nate, what are you up to? Chuck quickly steered the topic away from himself and Blair.

"I can't I'm going out with Blair and the girls to STK for drinks". Serena answered a bit quickly still surprised that Chuck had even offered.

"Well then I guess I will see you later." Chuck said before turning on his heel and walking towards the elevator.


	3. At STK

**Disclaimer:**_The idea for this story was mine but all the characters are from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl and the CW channel._

**Authors Note:**___This is my longest chapter ever 9 and a half pages, so I'm very happy. I put a lot of time and energy into this chapter and I hope it shows in my writing, sorry it took so long to update I had some trouble with my computer. Please read and review as I would love to hear what you liked or disliked about it. If you have any ideas on how I could improve I would appreciate it. _

_Beaney 4_

_xoxo_

Serena stepped out of taxi and quickly ran into STK were Blair and her minions had already ordered drinks.

Blair looked Serena up and down and nodded in approval at her choice of dress, Serena looked stunning in a turquoise wraparound Milly dress paired with a silver pair of Jimmy Choo's. Blair stood up on her high heeled, black lace up sandals which were paired with a classic little black dress and reached forward to envelope Serena into a massive hug.

"Hey B, sorry I'm late I had a run in with Jenny that had to be taken care of" Serena squealed as she hugged her best friend, feeling slightly guilty at the small lie she had told, to protect Blair from having to hear his name.

"Hi S, its fine the girls and I just ordered drinks, so you haven't missed much, apart from talking about the new girl." Blair replied with ease settling back down at the head of the table.

"Well girls are you going to say hello to Serena or not? Blair asked with amusement in her voice as her eyes began to glow with the inner fire that usually meant something fun or reckless was about to happen.

"Hi S" Izz, Hazel and Penelope responded at once.

"Love your dress S" Hazel quickly tried to start a conversation going, about fashion.

Blair smirked to herself as she watched the pathetic attempts that Izz, Hazel and Penelope were making trying to show Serena they knew what they were talking about. "Will these girls ever learn" Blair thought to herself. "Well let's turn this night around and make it more interesting". With that last thought Blair once again turned her attention back to the group.

"Soo girls, I was thinking how about a few rounds of true and dare to kick start the party?" Blair questioned with a sly smile on her face, twisting a strand of her chocolate brown hair around her finger. Knowing full well that the girls would never say no to her, except for Serena and in times like this she didn't count.

"Of course Blair, would you like to go first?" Izz answered smiling a little uncomfortably, memories of last times flooding her mind.

"Don't I always? Blair snapped a little put out.

"Penelope, truth or dare?"Blair said through gritted teeth.

"Well to get the game going, I'm going to ask for a truth. Penelope said smiling at Blair even though she knew that Blair was a bit annoyed at her.

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes at Penelope's last statement. Serena who was watching her kicked her foot gently under the table and whispered.

"Blair be nice" under her breath.

"Haha S, I heard you and aren't I always?" Blair grinned at Serena, who looked a bit shocked that she had been caught.

"B, I'm sorry but you wish" Serena retorted poking out her tongue.

"Serena don't do that in public". Blair responded quickly a look of horror spreading across her face

"Think of all the people that could be watching"

"Ohh Blair calm down it was just a joke" Serena said holding back a giggle.

"Ok so what's my question going to be Blair?" Penelope interrupted Serena's and Blair's private conversation, eager to be back in the know.

Blair shot Penelope a death stare, but then continued with the game.

"Well then Penelope, your truth is have you ever wanted to kiss Nate Archibald while he was dating me?" Blair asked this particular question knowing full well what the real answer was.

"Of course not Blair that would be totally unfair on you and Nate, not to mention totally unacceptable." Hazel replied instantly her eyes a little too bright for Blair's liking.

"Really Penelope? So you have never text anyone saying how hot my ex-boyfriend was? Blair raised her eyebrows to show Penelope that she wasn't buying her lies and that she would probably pay for it later. However for now she would let it slide.

"So Hazel your turn truth or dare? Penelope turned to Hazel eyes calculating as she measured up the brown haired girl to her right.

"Dare of course, I'm not as boring as you are P." replied Hazel with a smirk.

"Well, well ok then, I dare you too go over there to the bar, down two shots of scotch and then kiss the bartender, now are you sure you wouldn't have wanted to be as boring as me?" This time it was Penelope who wore the smirk on her face.

Blair's shoulders tensed at the mention of scotch that was Chuck's favourite drink and then quickly masked it by scoffing into her drink and then spoke to her minions.

"Seriously that's the best you can come up with? I taught you better than that" Blair announced to the group. "At least change it to something stronger than scotch."

"I'll never be as boring as you are P, but I will make it more interesting though, I propose we change it to four shots of whisky and then making out with the bartender instead." Hazel said sounding rather proud of herself.

"Thank you Hazel for finally making tonight worthwhile" Blair spoke sounding less than pleased at the effort it took to make it to this stage in the game.

Hazel step out from the table and with all the girls watching made her way over to the bar.

"Hi can I have a shot of whisky and keep them coming please". Hazel asked stealing one of Blair's moves and twirling a lock of hair around her finger in a suggestive manner.

"Why for a pretty lady like yourself of course I can." The bartender looked Hazel up and down and nodded at what he saw. He then leaned forward over the bar and leered at Hazel's cleavage.

"Would you look at that guy, he's completely gross and old, yet Hazel's still going to do it." Kati's look told anyone who was interested, that she was impressed.

"Please Kati, we can hear you're jealously from over here." Blair raised her left eye brow at Serena who just shook her head.

"Please don't tell me that you guys missed me finishing my dare." Hazel pouted as she walked towards them in a somewhat straight line, although they were a few moments were she teetered on her heels.

"Don't worry P, I'm sure that there will be plenty of time later" Blair said with a smirk.

Blair suddenly lifted her dainty nose into the air and sniffed conspicuously "is anyone wearing my signature scent" Blair asked even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

A chorus of "no's" echoed back at her, except for Serena who eyed her strangely and opened her mouth to speak.

"B are you ok maybe you've had one too many martinis?" Serena looked at her best friend in a concerned manner.

"Of course I'm sure Serena, I'm fine, and actually as a matter of fact I think I'm in need of another one, would you like anything? Blair seemed to stare straight through Serena as she spoke. Her eyes were searching for something she just hadn't found it yet.

Blair stood up arching her long neck to examine the people trailing through the wide double glazed entrance. What she saw though was not to her liking at all.

"Serena as a matter of fact I think you were right, could you please go and get me a martini?" Blair asked Serena, before settling back down into her seat and looking at Serena with a face as devoid of emotions as she could manage.

Serena eyed her strangely, since when did Blair Waldorf admit that she was wrong and then ask for her help in public? However Serena decided to not let it bother her for the time being and instead got up and offered to get drinks for anyone else that was in need of a refill.

As soon as Serena's long blonde hair was out of sight, Blair stood up and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, it's just that it's so crowded in here and I'm so sorry, I do this thing when I'm nervous, I kept talking and rambling on." The girl had her face down looking at shoes, her long black hair swinging against her eyes.

She looked up though when she heard the other girl begin to laugh, a laugh that was both childish and yet charming while somehow managing to put the girl at ease. She stared up into the face of a tall, blonde beauty, who smiled warmly at her, eyes sparkling with barely conceal laughter.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and laugh at you like that, it's just that you remind me of someone I used to know so well." The blonde hair beauty's voice trailed off wistfully as her eyes began to water slightly.

With a quick shake of her head Serena's eyes returned to normal and she forced herself to not think about Dan. Instead she refocused her attention back on the girl standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Let's start again shall we? I'm Serena van der Woodsen and I go to Constance Billard". Serena continued to study the girl, who had something about her that she recognised but couldn't quite put a finger to.

"Hi I'm Olivia and I..."

"Was just leaving." Blair sauntered over to the pair with a smirk apparent on her ruby red lips.

"Blair don't be rude, this is Olivia and what are you doing here I thought you were at the table?" Serena looked at Blair questioningly. What was wrong with her best friend? This was starting to get out of hand.

"Drr Serena, I know that, she's the new girl I was telling you about she goes to Constance with us.

"Listen Serena was it? Thank you for trying to stick up for me but I don't need it, I can take care of this bitch myself."

_**Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. **__Well well well ladies, it looks like I was wrong for once. The new girl made a appearance at STK where our resident hotties were having a fun girls night out and had a confrontation with our Queen B and S and what should I say?. For now all you need to know is the new girl isn't a pushover. Wondering what went down or should I say who? So am I, as soon as I know the rest of this juicy story I'll let the world know.  
_

_**You Know You Love Me **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

Serena turned to look at Olivia in surprise, what had happened to the shy girl that had apologized for bumping into her?

"Really Serena? You didn't expect this from me? The whole innocence act works pretty well I think."

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" Blair once again interrupted, narrowing her eyes at Olivia as she began to feel her inner bitch stirring inside of her.

"You heard me, that is unless you need to get your hearing checked? Olivia matched her comment for comment.

"Hey B what are you doing here I thought you were going to the bathroom? and S weren't you getting drinks?" Penelope queried walking up to them with Izz, Hazel and Kati behind her.

Blair turned around to face her minions and rolled her eyes.

"Are you telling me that you left my vintage handmade Chanel clutch at the table where anyone can take it?" Blair snapped at the girls. "Now go back to the table before I reconsider your place on the Steps, S and I have something we need to take care of."

Hazel and the girls nodded with their heads down and turned to leave, however just before they walked Hazel saw something that made her stop, nudge Izz and began to whisper in hushed voices together before going against their Queens wish and turning back around

"What is the new girl doing here? Did you invite her? I thought you said we weren't to like or talk to her." Hazel opened her mouth and began to speak without thinking of her Queen's reaction.

Blair spoke quietly then, but her voice radiated authority and power "I suggest you return to our table right now before I send a post to Gossip Girl revelling information I am sure you would rather remain in the past."

Olivia watched as Blair dressed down her minions and smirked to herself, Blair Waldorf knew how to handle people who went against her wishes but that didn't matter in her books. After all everyone had something to hide and even if they didn't she was willing to make it up. Judging by the faint smudges under Blair's eyes that suggested late nights not sleeping and maybe crying Olivia sensed it was only a matter of time till the girl cracked under the pressure of trying to pretend nothing was wrong. As for the Serena she wouldn't be a problem as she wasn't even fully aware that her best friend was hurting deeply.

"And as for you don't you ever talk to me or my best friend like that ever again or for that matter don't ever talk to us again in general. You are not welcome at Constance or anywhere on the Upper East Side for that matter." Blair spoke passionately with fire lighting up in her eyes.

"What makes you think that I'm just going to change schools and leave you in peace? I'm here to stay whether you like it or not so just deal with it. I will see you at school on Wednesday." With that Olivia turned around and walked out of STK looking confident and ready to take on the world or at least Blair Waldorf.

"Can you believe that girl? Honestly she's a total bitch that can't even dress well and yet she dares to talk to me or rather us like that." Blair fumed to Serena who was standing there looking at the doors with which Olivia had just left by.

"Hello S are you listening?" Blair asked impatiently.

"Of course B, but you shouldn't do anything to drastic, I mean she is new and you were a bit harsh." Serena replied trying to avoid looking in Blair's eyes that seemed like they were still shooting fire.

"S, you know as Queen I have to something and anyway I can't be seen being beaten by someone that probably lives somewhere near Cabbage Patch or by anyone for that matter." Blair voice sounded less fierce than earlier and it seemed like she was starting to calm down.

"B, let's just go back to the girls and have a good couple of drinks. We can meet tomorrow for lunch and then if you still want to destroy her than I will listen patiently and help you." Serena was trying to be there for her best friend and help her but she was past the point of caring tonight. All she wanted to do was down one too many drinks, dance wildly, have a good time and forget all about Dan and how much she misses him and now also forget about the new girl and the havoc she was sure to cause her best friend and their lives.

Without waiting for a reply Serena took Blair's hand gently and lead her back to their table where Hazel and the girls were waiting with eager faces to hear what had happen.

Blair took her hand out of Serena's as soon as they got in view of the table and composed her face to show a beginning of a smirk. When they reached the table Serena sat down expecting Blair to follow her but she didn't instead she stood at the head of the table and began to speak.

"Girls I don't know what is wrong with you tonight but when we meet for lunch tomorrow I expect a big improvement. As for tonight I am leaving now as something has come up, but we are going to forget it ever happen which I think is in the best interests of everyone." Blair spoke clearly eyeing her minions who still had their heads down in shame from beforehand.

"But B, I'll miss you and who will dance on tables with me? Serena stood up again and wrapped Blair in a huge hug.

"S, you'll be fine, girls look after her and make sure she gets home in one piece" Blair hugged her best friend back fondly thinking of the many times Serena had been there for her.

Blair gently extracted herself from Serena and picked her clutch off the table, not noticing the piece of paper that fluttered to the floor.

"Bye Blair see you tomorrow" the girls chorused as Blair walked out the doors to the waiting limo.

As Blair rode the elevator doors up to the penthouse she wondered what Chuck was doing. Was he thinking of her? Missing her maybe? She had no idea and it was this that was destroying her the most. For some one that like to be in control of everything and always knowing what was going on this was what hurt did he care? Or had he forgotten all about her?

Stepping out of the elevator, the lobby was quiet and her heels made a large clicking sound as she noticed a note stuck under a vase of flowers. It read.

_Dear Blair _

_Cyrus and I have gone out to a party with the Vander Woodsens/Basses we won't be home till quite late. I gave Dorota the night off too so please remember to turn the lights off after you go to bed._

_Love_

_Eleanor Rose _

Blair read the note and felt it crumple under her fingers, with a sad twisted smile she made her way up to her room and locked the door behind her. Standing in front of her mirror she studied herself noting everything that was wrong or not perfect. Eyes that had once been described as smouldering and beautiful seemed dark and full of sorrow and heartache, hair that had once been described as delectable and stunning now appeared to hang loosely from her shoulders, dull and ordinary. The smirk that had once been the most common expression on her face looked forced and transparent. Even her skin colour seemed to have change in her eyes, skin that had once been loved by another was now pale and untouchable.

Blair forced her eyes away from the mirror in disgust of course Chuck hadn't wanted to say he loved her, her mother didn't even love her so why would he? Falling to her knees she reached under her bed and pulled out a long, white, rectangular box and gently pulled the lid off removing the tissue paper as she went. Out came the photo's of Chuck and herself smiling blissfully for the camera, the cards and notes from flowers and movie tickets and at the end of it the necklace he had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

With trembling hands Blair steadied herself and placed the necklace around her neck, closing her eyes and letting herself imagine just for a moment that it was Chuck placing it on her and then gently letting his warm lips kiss the back of her neck. Blair opened her eyes and instead of seeing her room, she was sitting on the bed again by herself with candles surrounding her and then he came in and made her feel so loved and needed. With a small shake of her head Blair brought herself back to reality and once again she was sitting on the floor of her bedroom in the dark with no light apart from her bathroom seeping through, surrounded with memories of the past.

Lifting her hand Blair felt her wet cheeks and a new flood of tears trickled down her cheeks. Getting up from the floor Blair made herself go and have a shower removing her headband and leaving it lying on her dressing table where Dorota would surely put back in its place in the morning. As Blair scrubbed herself in the shower she let her thoughts drifted back to Nate, why hadn't she just stayed with him? Then none of this would have happened and then she wouldn't be in so much pain and hurt. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself up in her towel and dried herself thoroughly thinking of the time Chuck had wrapped his arms around her and surprised her with chocolates and flowers, slipping on her slip and robe she padded back to her bed and slipped under the silk covers.

Reaching under her pillow Blair pulled out her dairy and opened to a fresh page.

_Dear Chuck_

_I hate you, you're always in my thoughts and I miss you so much that sometimes it hurts to breathe. I haven't seen you in three weeks and whenever someone mentions your name they look at me and drop the conversation and I want to scream and say I'm fine but the truth is I'm not. I'm falling to pieces and nobody seems like they will pick me up. Serena tries to be there for me, but you know her I love her dearly but she just doesn't get it. I need you and yet you seem to have had disappeared of the face of the earth, was I that unlovable that you had to leave the country rather than face me? When are you coming back? Will you ever or did I scare you away for good? Chuck I love you and yet you never seemed to love me what did I do wrong? I'm so confused and alone... _

Blair slowly cried herself to sleep safe in her knowledge that Chuck would never even know that she would have been willing to say that she loved him back if had just said it to her first. The pen from her diary remained curled in her hand next to her heart, were if anyone had looked in you could just make out the initials C.B on the side. 


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:**_The idea for this story was mine but all the characters are from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl and the CW channel._

**Authors Note:**___Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I hope you like it and the next chapter is going to have Dan and Serena meeting up and Blair seeing Chuck for the first time it three weeks! How is she going to react? Please read and review as I would love to hear what you liked or disliked about it. If you have any ideas on how I could improve I would appreciate it. _

_Beaney 4_

_xoxo_

Serena woke to a pounding head ache beginning in her temples and a new post from Gossip Girl.

"Wonderful, just what I need, more pictures of my dancing on tabletops for big bad Mr Bass to see. One night of fun that was all it was and besides it's not like Chuck is any better". Serena muttered to herself reaching blindly for her phone next to her bed. So maybe she had gone a bit far last night, but she deserved a night off for once, after all the hard work she had been putting in at school and being there for her family. Trying to focus her eyes on the tiny screen, Serena begun to read.

_**Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. **__  
Last night might be the beginning of a new era? Correct me if I'm wrong but it appears like somebody or rather Olivia as I now feel fit to call her by her actual name is going to fight our Queen B for the rights of the kingdom. And if last night was anything to go by B is going to have to raise her playing level and that's saying something considering this is the girl that took down Georgina Sparks by herself. B you might have fooled Kati and Izz into thinking you won last night but in my books the score is __**Queen B: 0 and Olivia:1. **__Is B going down without a fight? I for one don't think so and if I were you Olivia I might want to reconsider deciding your rather rash decision as no one fully knows the rath of a scorned Blair Waldorf. And as for S we heard she didn't even bother to try and come to her best friend's aid instead she decide to take the more traditional Serena Van der Woodsen approach and turn the spotlight back on her by doing what she does best partying hard. Whoever though that our resident bad girl had gone good? And if you don't believe me, here are pics for proof. _

_**You Know You Love Me **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

Serena suddenly sat up in her bed with a sickening feeling in the middle of her stomach. This is not good, Blair's going to so angry and there's going to be hell to pay.

"Well well sis, it looked liked one of us had fun last night at least."Chuck leaned in the doorway with a half empty bottle in his fingers.

"Great just great, Chuck if you had one decent bone in your body you would leave me alone in peace". Serena mumbled glaring at Chuck with bloodshot eyes.

"Awww S, you know me I don't have a decent bone in my body so why would I leave you alone in peace when I can regard you with everything that's happen while you have slept for half the morning." Chuck took a sip of the bottle and swayed slightly.

"WHAT on earth are you on about Chuck? It's not even 11 yet.

"That doesn't mean the parents haven't been in deep discussion about what to do about your behaviour" Chuck smirked at the look on Serena's face.

Serena took a deep breath as thoughts raced through her sore head making her feel slightly nauseous.

"Right like them talking is going to change anything Chuck after all, you're worse than me and they haven't kicked you out quite yet have they? Or am I missing something and this is you coming to say goodbye? She replied snarkly

A new message appeared on Serena's phone and she clicked to open it.

**Message from Dan Humprey **

**We need to talk, meet me at the Brooklyn coffee shop at 11.**

**Dan **

"Crap" Serena uttered swinging her legs out of bed and standing up.

"Whoa, Chuck get your hands off me! Serena hissed smacking his hands as they caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wellll... looks like someone got up too quickly sister dear, as for me leaving you and our combined family in peace you can only wish as I'm not going anywhere. Chuck sat on Serena's bed as he watched her slowly make her way over to her closet.

Silently as not to alert Serena as to what he was doing Chuck picked up her phone and read the message from Dan. Hmmm interesting Chuck thought to himself, Serena obliviously hasn't told Blair the truth and now Serena and Lonely Boy are meeting up in secret? What's going on here? Flipping through Serena's contacts Chuck found his name and forwarded the message to his phone for later investigation.

Serena who had no idea to what Chuck had been up to was getting trying to find something suitable to wear to meet up with Dan and had finally decided on a light yellow summer dress that she knew Dan liked on her. Reaching up to hook up her bra, she noticed Chuck staring at her intently.

"God Chuck are you alright? I mean seriously you are so revolting! NO WONDER BLAIR COULDN'D STAND YOU. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM ! Serena was really yelling now and she started pushing Chuck out of her room. Chuck however made no resistance as he had noticed something on Serena's floor crumpled under a dress. Stopping quickly he picked it up and was continued to be pushed out of Serena's room

After shooing Chuck from her room, Serena slide down her closed door and wished for the thousandth time that she could confide in her best friend, the old Blair would have loved hearing about the story of Chuck and would have told her that it was her fault in the first place. Now though she couldn't tell her anything in case she hurt her more and that wasn't something Serena was risking to do, as contrite to what everyone else believed she could see that Blair was hurting deeply and she just didn't know what to do about it.

Glazing around her room Serena felt her eyes being drawn to a photo of Blair and Chuck and herself and Dan it was the only photo she had of the two couples together and when ever Blair came around she hide it. Both girls were in the middle smiling happily for the camera, Serena was wearing the same light yellow dress she had on now and Blair was wearing the necklace Chuck had given her. Dan and Chuck both looked like they would rather be anywhere else; except that both had smiling eyes that told anyone who would notice that they were deeply in love. Serena reached up to her eyes and noticed that they were wet, where had those darn tears come from?

Sighing to herself, Serena pushed herself upwards and walked over to where the photo stood before placing it face down on the drawer.

Why did life have to be so hard Serena thought to herself? Before grabbing her clutch and leaving her room to meet Dan.

Not noticing that when Serena had left her room, Chuck was sitting on the floor, four steps down in the opposite direction. Nursing a now empty bottle and a crumpled photo, Chuck glazed down in wistfulness. The crumpled photo he was looking at was of Blair and himself at Victorlia the night Blair had given herself to him and him only. No one knew of that photo except for him and Blair and Blair had kept it in her clutch ever since. So what was it doing in Serena's floor?. Chuck looked at his phone and pressed the button that he had wanted to press since being in Serena's room. SEND...

**Dear B..**

**Sorry I have gotten caught up with helping my mum and can't make lunch can we meet later this afternoon?**

**S xx**

**Dear S**

**Sure sweetie, that's fine are you going over damage control with your mother over last night's effort? I saw all the photos, but I must say you did look lovely in the one where the guy was feeling you up and you had two shots in your hands, not!.**

**B xx **

**Dear B **

**Yep mum and I are doing damage control before Bad Bass gets home and tells me off.**

**S xx**

Serena flipped her phone shut guiltily and watched the traffic roar past on her way to Brooklyn.

_**Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. **_

Do I have some scandalous news for you my prince and princesses, if last night wasn't enough for you how's this new tip.

**Message from Dan Humprey to Serena Van der Woodsen **

**We need to talk, meet me at the Brooklyn coffee shop at 11.**

**Dan **

I wonder how Queen Blair's going to take this news.

_**You Know You Love Me **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl **_


End file.
